


virtuous wounds

by klaviergavout



Category: Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson - Friedman/Timbers
Genre: F/M, character study kinda, oh well, this turned out sadder than i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: How she loved him.





	

rachel loved that man from the moment she met him; a bold, determined,  
kindred soul, hurting and wounded there in her arms, his pride damaged   
but his thoughts secure. and she could feel it, feel it there in his heaving   
breaths, see it there in his eyes- his wide, wonderful, raptured eyes- that  
passion bled out of him as if his very heart had been cut wide open. the first  
two years went by in a blur of innocent ecstasy, minds full of sweet nothings  
and i love you's and you're the one thing keeping me sane in this hellish world

but the whispers caught up to her, the taunts and the insults, and the wounds  
were ruthless. her husband made certain to fight back, to take offence and to  
take a stand, against anything that could harm his rachel. she was grateful,  
so grateful, grateful beyond measure for him, him, him- but unlike her husband,  
she couldn't just ignore the hatred, she couldn't just hit back all the time, assert  
herself as fully as she wanted to. so she doused herself in metaphorical ether and  
waited for the numb to kick in

he loved her, loved her till the day she left, loved her as she ascended, striding the blast  
an angel in lace and linen, bleeding out, bleeding metaphorically, bleeding love

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a bit of a new style with this one. I hope you like it! Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff, I'm really grateful.


End file.
